


Salt

by TheTimeTellingRaven



Series: Various/Reader [Free!] [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Salt, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTellingRaven/pseuds/TheTimeTellingRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad ordeal with Rin leaves you and Makoto in a not-so-great situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Add Free! to the list of things I'll write for; it keeps getting bigger. ^^'
> 
> *I own nothing*

      Makoto stared at the decrepit, old building, anxious green eyes darting rapidly. You stood beside him, your own expression wary; you didn't know why you agreed to do this; to scatter salt in a supposedly haunted building with your good friend. Rin laughed heartily behind the pair of you. "C'mon, you two, what are you? Scared? It's not that hard; all you have to do is walk in, scatter the salt in each room, and walk out. Simple."  
      The brunet next to you tensed and stuttered, "I-I don't..do we really have to do this?" He turned his head to glance back over his shoulder at his friends. On Rin's right was Haruka, on the other side Nagisa, and behind the trio was Rei. You tilted your own head to look at the boys, awaiting their response and hoping for a salvation to this.  
      Rei sighed in exasperation. "No; Rin, if they don't want to do this, they shouldn't have to." Nagisa nodded in agreement, eyes expressing sympathy towards you and Makoto.  
      Rin scoffed, "Alright, alright. If you cowards don't want to go in the building, then at least scatter the salt around the outside."  
      You gulped softly, feeling the nervous sweat on your brow. Why was Rin so insistent on making you and Makoto do this? You heard the man sigh next to you, signaling his and your own defeat. "Fine, Rin, we'll do it. But you owe us later."  
      The redhead grinned, shark-like teeth glinting. "Sure, sure, now go; I'm sure your little girlie there wants to get this over with." You cocked your head to the side, unsure of what this meant. Makoto, however, seemed more nervous than before.

      The two of you began the arduous walk around the property, scattering salt as you went. The male flinched next to you as a bird flew overhead, crowing in notice at the two trespassers. You sighed and looked over at him, trying to keep the anxiety out of your voice. "Makoto?" his head turned. "Do we really have to scatter salt around the whole property? I mean, surely we don't have to if-"  
      The brunet halted his step, causing you to do the same. "Well, if we don't, then who knows what Rin will start. You know how he can be." You nodded your head gently. Makoto's breathing was slightly shaky, emerald eyes avoiding your own. He shifted the bowl of salt in his hands. "It might not be so bad, ya know? Your being here already makes it much better." His eyes shifted to catch yours, a gentle smile crossing his features.  
      You felt heat rise in your cheeks as your grip tightened on your own bowl of salt. You turned your gaze to the overgrown ground. "M-Makoto, I.." You felt a hand brush against your cheek; you looked up only to meet the swimmer's eyes. You didn't know when he had walked over, or how you hadn't heard him.  
      He shakily inhaled before speaking, "A-After this is over, what do you say you and I go out sometime?" You blinked owlishly at the man in front of you. You studied his countenance for any sign that what he was saying was ingenuine, only to come back empty-handed. He continued, "I-I've liked you for a while now, and I just thought, you know, maybe we could be a couple?"  
      You quickly snapped out of your reverie. "O-of course, Makoto; I-I would like that." The smile that crossed your face was kind and genuine. You reached out and took his hand in yours, causing a light flush to spread across the swim captain's cheeks.  
      Makoto laced your fingers together and smiled warmly, drawing you closer to him. You giggled and leaned against his shoulder, fears of the old building long forgotten. You walked hand-in-hand with him back to the front of the building and past the four boys who were waiting, leaving a surprised Rin and smiling swim club behind.  
      Who knew that a salty situation could turn out so sweet?


End file.
